A Independent Heart
by animefreak245
Summary: Independent Sakura doesn't believe in love. Hinata is the fairest girl in the land, their sisters and mother are love struck, and everything seems fine until a blonde haired hyper man and his non emotion friend comes turning their lives upside down. What would this story have woithout heart break, backstabbing, and four star crossed lovers? Sasusaku, Naruhina, inoshika, Nejiten
1. Who's single?

**Me: Hello everyone, my name is Suzuka-chan. I have other names but for this story please only call me that. I hope you enjoy this story I am trying my hardest not to come up with a character for this story so bear with me. I will make another Naruto Pride and Prejudice with my own character but that is for another time-**

** Sasuke: Shut up and get on with the story.**

** Me: Shut up! I don't own Naruto or Pride and Prejudice. It will be different from the book and movie. And the characters will be how I want them so don't tell me they would never do that. I will tell you it will be in Sakura's P.O.V. Well here goes nothing…ON WITH THE STORY!**

Today is really a peaceful day. It's quiet throughout the house with only hearing my dear sister Tayuya **(the flute playing girl that helped Sasuke get away from Kohona)** playing the piano. It's a perfect day for studying. I have been reading my medical book ever since the break of dawn.

"Sakura, stop reading and come with us!" My sister Ino yelled. My book was taken by my other sister Temari took my medical book away from me.

"What do you want this time?" I asked.

"The Uzumaki child has broken up with his girlfriend and is moving here to Kohona in a matter of days!" Ino said.

"Who did you hear this from?"

"Mother herself was talking to father about it. We just happened to overhear their little conversation. Father has asked him to come to our little party this weekend. He gets five million dollars per six months." Temari said.

"By overhearing you mean listening to their conversations again. And do not judge the man by his money." I grabbed my book back. My other sister Hinata came in. I walked up to her quickly pulling her out of the room. "Hina-chan, I recommend we leave this place before they drag you into the evil plans"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is this boy they are obsessed about." We walked into our garden. "It's a boy named Uzumaki who is a rich bachelor. I know they are planning something but I can't let you get involved. You are too innocent to get involved with them."

"Please Sakura don't be so over protective. I thought Uzumaki-san was dating some girl."

"He broke up with her. I don't know anything else. I swear if those two keep up like this they will never find a guy." Hinata chuckled.

"They are really mom's daughters." I laughed. Our mother has always been forcing men on us ever since we were teenagers. She always says it's because she has five children that nothing else crosses her mind.

"I don't understand how those two flirt with every guy they see, especially police officers." Ino and Temari love police officers. It drives us mad when they have their memorial parade every year. "So Hina-chan what are we going to do for the party this weekend? I doubt we are going to be able to get out of it."

"I guess we will try to make the best of it. Why don't you invite your friend Tenten? I think she will light up your mood."

"Yeah I'll go ask her soon. We should head back or mom will go crazy again." She nodded. We turned back towards our house. I didn't know then but my life was about to change in a couple days.

**A few days later at the party…**

"You know Sakura you should start looking for someone or else you will grow an old maid." My best friend Tenten stated.

"I tried telling her Tenten but she won't listen to me." Hinata said.

"You know I don't like the men in this town. They are not my type. I suspect that all the men are like that in the world."

"One day Sakura someone will catch your eye and you will have to bite your tongue." Tenten said.

"If everyman doesn't fall in love with Hinata tonight then I might have some hope in love." I joked. All the men love Hinata. They fell in love with her just by looking at her.

"Come on you two. Let's dance!" Tenten said quickly changing the subject. We started dancing to every song possible. We were just about in the middle of our fifth song when the doors swung open. Everyone made an isle for the people to go through. Tenten, Hinata and I looked at the doors to see three people. They started walking through the isle to the front of the room.

"Who are those guys?" I asked.

"The one on the left is Uzumaki-san." Tenten stated. Uzumaki-san has spiky blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes wearing an orange jacket over a black shirt and black pants.

"And the one with the chicken butt hair?" his friend in the middle has spiky black hair, black eyes, wearing all black.

"That's his best friend Uchiha-san. The girl to the right of him is Uzumaki-san's sister Tsunami-san. She is very hard to please. I heard she made your father almost shed tears before." That was surprising since my father controls his emotions very well. Tsunami-san has black hair and black eyes wearing an pink dress.

"Is it me or does Uchiha-san look miserable?" I asked.

"Miserable he may be but poor he most certainly is not." Hinata said.

"He gets over twenty thousand every six months." Tenten said. They walked past us. Uchiha-san and I locked eyes for a moment. He turned away suddenly. I chuckled seeing his sudden reaction. They stopped walking in the front of the room. The music started once again. We stepped out of the dance floor and started talking when my mom Tsunade came to us.

"Girls I want you to come meet our guests." Mom said. Hinata and I looked at each other. We all knew what was going to happen. When she says that she means 'let's meet you future husbands'. I pulled Tenten with me about to face Mr. happy, Ms. Snotty, and Mr. Chicken butt head.

"Saku-chan, I have a weird feeling about this." Hinata stated.

"Me too, let's hope for the best."

**Me: I'm done with the first chapter! I love Pride and Prejudice so much.**

**Sasuke: My hair doesn't look like a chicken's butt.**

**Sakura and me: Yes it does.**

**Sasuke: *twitch***

**Me: By the way Tsunami is the mom in the episode when they are in the village hidden in the waves.**

**Naruto: How long do you think she will survive without creating a new character?**

**Sasuke: Next chapter. *gets punched***

**Me: NO! I plan to survive throughout this story without creating a new character! Please review or no flames or I will flame you back in the next authors note. I'm not afraid to!**


	2. Bad First impressions

**Me: Hello everyone once again! I loved your reviews so far! So I am back and ready for action!**

**Naruto: Hey! Why do these guys get more attention than I do?**

**Me: I am going to make a story for you don't worry.**

**Naruto: Yay!**

**Me: Yeah I've been thinking and they focused on Sasuke way to much in the series. It's called Naruto for a reason. Although Sasuke is my favorite character they should have focused on Naruto more and they should have made Sakura do SOMETHING in the regular series. I was actually quite glad she decided to do something in the Shippuden series. So anyway onto the story!**

Mom pushed us to the three people n front of the room. Hinata quickly hid behind me showing only part of her face.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, Tsunami-san may I please introduce my daughters Hinata," My father Kakashi said; Hinata bowed "Sakura," I bowed "Ino," She bowed "Kin," She bowed "Temari," She bowed "and a family friend Tenten." She bowed.

"You are all going to the same school this year. Why don't you spend some time to get to know each other?" My mom said. "The girl's father and I need to discuss something with Tenten's parents. Good bye!" My parents left leaving us with a bunch of strangers. I saw Naruto blushing as he looked at Hinata. Hinata is wearing a lavender floor length spaghetti strap dress with white one inch heels. Her hair is in a simple half up half down style. In other words she looked gorgeous. She is wearing something so simple but she still looks like a million dollars.

"Uzumaki-san I hope you are staying in Kohona for a while." I said breaking the silence.

"Yes Sakura-chan I plan on staying here till I graduate college next year." He said.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Uzumaki-san?" Tenten asked.

"I plan on becoming the head detective of the Kohona city police."

"Dope." I heard Uchiha-san say under his breath.

"What about you Uchiha-san? What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked. He stared at me.

"The CEO of the Uchiha company."

"I have to say I like Uzumaki-san's dream better."

"It's not his fault." Tsunami-san stated. "Uchiha-san has to take over no matter what his real dream could be. It's passed down from generations. Unlike our family who wants us to follow our own dreams. He is trying to follow in our father's footsteps. I am going to become a fashion critic." No shock there.

"Uhh, Hinata-chan, can I have the next dance?" Naruto asked with a hint of pink on his face. Hinata nodded. He led her to the dance floor. The rest of my family, Tenten, and Tsunade-san left.

"Do you dance Uchiha-san?"

"Not if I can help it." We were quiet once again. I looked around till I found the person who I was looking for. I bowed to Uchiha-san again then left. I went to Tenten.

"I didn't know you were coming to me." Tenten said happily. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little hungry. Want to get a snack?"

"Sure." We went to the snack bar grabbing a couple snacks then sat down, and started eating. "I saw how bored you were with Uchiha-san. Was he really that boring?"

"Yeah, I mean he doesn't look like the one that talks much. I thought he would at least try to have a conversation."

"And boys call us confusing." She joked. "But Sakura-chan you should really try to find a guy. I mean you are beautiful even though you won't admit it." I laugh.

"Yeah right Tenten." I am wearing a simple light pink dress that goes to my knees with light pink high heels and my hair is up in a messy bun. "I'm pretty sure you will be married before I do."

"No, my 'parents' say I am going to grow an old maid." Tenten was given up as a child and was adopted when she was five. She always knew she was adopted. She doesn't care though. Her parents consider her a burden for 'not-being-attractive-enough'. I offered to help but she refused.

"Don't listen to them. You are going to find someone who loves you I promise."

"You don't even believe in love Sakura. How can I trust your word?"

"When have I ever been wrong?" She was silent after. I laughed when Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san appeared not noticing us.

"I've never seen so many beautiful girls in my life!" Uzumaki-san shouted.

"You were hanging out with the best girl here." Uchiha-san said.

"Yes well her sister Sakura-chan is the second most beautiful girl here. She is a good second." Tenten and I giggled at him. Boys always said I am the second prettiest girl in my village. We always laugh since boys judge woman by appearances.

"Barley tolerable if I must say." We stopped giggling.

"Come on Sasuke. Stop being such an ice cube. There are plenty of girls you can dance with here. Just try to have fun."

"Hn."

"Fine be that way! I am going to be dancing with Hinata-chan now because she is so much more fun than you!" He yelled going away. Uchiha-san shrugged it off then moved to Tsunami-san.

"Consider yourself lucky Saku-chan. If he liked you and your mom found out she would force you to talk to him." I chuckled.

"That is why I am glad he is such an egotistical jerk." We laughed.

"Well cheers to him being such a jack***!"

**Me: You think this is the end of the first ball? YOU'RE WRONG! This is going to be one of my longest stories.**

**Sasuke: Oh no…**

**Me: Oh yeah *evil laugh***

**Naruto: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *everyone starts running***

**Me:…I was thinking they would be happy I was going to bake them cookies…oh well. Please review and no flames or I flame you!**


	3. Egotistical jerk

**Me: Hello everyone it's me again! Sorry I haven't written in a while but some things have happened over the past month but now I am back and ready for anything!**

**Sasuke: Whatever, you're more annoying than usual *gets hit***

**Me: WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!**

**Naruto: Hey let's get on with the story!**

**Me: You're right for once.**

**Naruto: HEY!**

**Me: You guys have been waiting a while for this so here is a new chapter! And I don't own Naruto.**

"Oh Uzumaki-san how wonderful you dance!" My mom said to him. She pointed to Hinata. "Hinata-chan is a splendid dancer as well."

"I agree that Ms. Haruno is a splendid dancer" I saw a little hint of pink on his cheeks. **(I am putting the Haruno as the last name for this family. And just to tell you if you didn't get is Ms. Haruno is Hinata) **"I have seen you dance Ms. Sakura. You seem to enjoy it well." Uzumaki-san said.

"You were a splendid dance partner Uzumaki-san." I said.

"Please call me Naruto. And call Uchiha-san Sasuke. We wouldn't mind one bit."

"Thank you Naruto. Please also call us by our first names." He nodded.

"Tenten is a wonderful and cheerful person."

"Oh yes, she is amazing."

"It's such a shame she's not more pretty." My mom said.

"Mother!"

"Well Sakura would never admit that she's plain. Now my Hinata is the beauty of the whole town. There was actually this one boy who was so much in love with her that I was sure he was going to propose. He didn't however there were some…pretty letters he wrote to her." I chuckled.

"Who knew that poetry could drive away love?" I joked.

"I thought poetry was the food of love." Sasuke said.

"When it is put in the right contrast it may."

"Then what would you say to encourage affection?"

"Dancing….if one's partner is barely tolerable." He was shocked at my statement while I heard Tenten chuckle in the background. "Well it's getting late so I should be heading up to bed. I will see you guys at school." I bowed then left with a smile on my face.

**Days later at School (now i am going to modernize this story so do not yell at me because I am adding more scenes to this story. And just to tell you I am going to have every speak like people today do now because I am awesome like that and I don't really want to keep writing like that. I am just going to have them speak like high and mighty when they are with their parents)**

"I can't believe we have to show those idiots around." I said changing into my uniform.

"Come on Sakura, it can't be that bad." Hinata said from the other side of the door.

"You are only saying that because you have a crush on Naruto-kun. Mom would have forced you to show him around if you didn't volunteer but she is forcing me to show chicken butt head around for the whole week."

"You have to admit though he is pretty hot. I think you two would make a nice couple."

"Yeah right! He is a total egotistical jerk who only loves himself because he is rich. Naruto is different though. You can tell he is. That's probably why you like him so much."

"S-Sakura!" I walked out of the bathroom wearing my black dress with a red half jacket and black flats. My long pink hair is straightened having it reach to my lower back. Hinata is wearing the same thing I am besides she is wearing a dark purple half jacket.

"You know it's true. Now let's go meet your future husband and my worst enemy at the school gates." She blushed but stayed silent. We walked out of the house onto the streets. We stayed silent until we got to the school where the two boys stood.

"Hey girls!" Naruto exclaimed. Both of them are wearing a white polo shirt under a black jacket, black slacks, a black tie, and dress shoes. Both of their shirts are a little undone and their ties are completely done. Naruto is wearing a black headband.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" I said cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great believe it!"

"Idiot." Sasuke said.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Hinata said shyly. Sasuke nodded in response.

"Uchiha-san, let me guess your morning is very bad." I said coldly. He gave me a glare. I glared back at him.

"My morning has been decent." He said.

"Well Hinata and I are going to be showing you both around. Who would you like to escort you Naruto-kun?" _Even though I know the answer already._

"I will go with Hinata-chan." He said not looking away from her. "Come on Hina-chan, I want to see everything!" He started pulling her away.

"Uchiha." I said.

"Haruno." He said.

"Let's go, I already have your schedule and it's basically the same as mine." We started walking away. "I have read your file, it seems you are very into sports. We have an excellent sports program you can join. All of which are state champions. I also saw you have great academics."

"Everything is easy."

"Well then. So let's go."

**Me: It's not my best chapter but I was kind of stuck. I am going to make the next one better.**

**Sasuke: She has writers block.**

**Me: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

**Sasuke: Excuses.**

**Me: Whatever. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! Again I am sorry I haven't updated in a while a lot of things has been going on so I am just getting back into this. Also my friends made a twitter using my other name Kimi-chan. I do not use it I only tell them what to post. So basically you are talking to me if you follow me. I just want to keep other people updated on stuff so follow 'me' at Animefreakchan on twitter. Just don't say tell Kimi-chan this pretend I actually control it. Alright? Good. Love you all and please follow me! Byes!**


End file.
